


All Grown Up

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the <span></span><a href="http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/"><b>buckleup_meme</b></a>: <i>I've got a hankering to see an AU where Bones and Sam are BFF growing up and then go separate ways for college but are still in contact enough for Sam to invite Bones to his wedding, and Jim's there, and it's all kinda, "Erm, when did your kid brother become hot?" Bonus points for Jim convincing Bones that they should have sex during the wedding. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This is a work of fiction and not for profit.

Leonard considered the wedding invitation in his hand. It had been a long time since he had been back to Iowa. It seemed like a lifetime ago, before Jocelyn ...

He shook his head. It had been a few months since the divorce was finalized, but it still felt like attending a wedding was the _last_ thing Leonard wanted to do.

_Then again ... maybe I could use the break and change of scenery. It's not for another two months anyway. And it's been forever since I've seen Sam._

He checked off an affirmative response on the response card and went to find a stamp.

~~~

Leonard had just set down his suitcase on the hotel bed when his cell phone rang. He peered at the number; it was an Iowa number, but it wasn't popping up as Sam.

"McCoy."

"Hi, Leo, this is Jim."

Leonard blinked. "Jim Kirk?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, the guys and I are takin' Sam out tonight, and he told me to call you. You free?"

"For Sam's last night as a single man? I reckon I can tag along."

"All right. Meet us at Filthy Farmer at nine."

"See you then." Leonard clicked off the phone and chuckled softly. It had been a long time since he had seen Sam but even longer since he had since his younger pain-in-the-ass brother Jim. The little squirt caused so much trouble, he should have been declared a disaster area.

It seemed like he and Sam could hardly have any time to hang out alone without Jim showing up and begging to tag along. Sometimes Sam would let him, but it never ended well. When they had snuck off to light fireworks, Jim had accidentally tossed a lit ground bloom flower into the box of unlit fireworks. The group of young boys had hit the deck as the box exploded, colorfully. Sam had dragged Jim home, yelling at him the whole way. Leonard had been left to dispose of the evidence of their abruptly abbreviated show.

Leonard shook his head, marveling at how any of them had survived to adulthood. Especially, since he and Sam had sometimes teamed up against Jim for revenge. They once got him in trouble for eating an entire pan of brownies his mother had baked.

When the McCoys moved from Georgia to Iowa when Leonard was nine, Sam was the first kid that didn't pick on him for his accent. They were fast friends, and Sam liked taking refuge from Jim when they spent time together.

They had kept in contact all through college and beyond. He knew the man he had become. Jim, on the other hand, he could only remember as a mouthy little brat. _Oh well. Troublemakers are always good to have around for bachelor parties._

~~~

Leonard should have recognized Jim by the way the man couldn't stand still; he never had when he was a kid. But, as it was, he nearly passed by the tall blond bouncing on his heels in front of the bar.

"Leo?" an incredulous voice asked.

Leonard turned and suddenly those blue eyes looked amazingly familiar. "Jim?!"

Jim grinned, and Leonard felt his heart stutter. He held out his hand. "Hey, man, it's been a long time!"

Leonard blinked and then grasped the outstretched hand. "Yes -- it has. Uh, wow. I didn't recognize you."

"I almost didn't recognize you either," Jim said, letting their hands drop. "Sam will be along in a minute. He's still at the rehearsal dinner after-party-thing, playing nice with relatives and in-laws-to-be. He sent me ahead to play host."

Leonard nodded after a minute, realizing that he had been staring at Jim -- checking him out. He coughed. "Sounds good. Anyone else here yet? Will I know anyone?"

Jim chewed on his lip, and Leonard found himself incredibly distracted by the sight. "No, I don't think so, actually. But Sam insisted that you be invited."

Leonard felt himself blushing a little as he realized Jim might not exactly be thrilled about seeing him again. He was about to say something about it when a group of guys approached them, and Jim greeted them eagerly. He shook his head and waited for Jim to introduce him around.

~~~

Alcohol, Leonard should have known, did not improve his situation at all. His eyes were even more drawn to the graceful way Jim made his way through the crowd, the curve of his ass, and the muscles under his t-shirt as he leaned over to shoot pool. The way his eyes fucking lit up when he laughed. But there was more than that, too. There was a deliberation to every move he made, every touch. While he kept the drinks flowing and the jokes running, he also kept an eye on his brother and guests. He intervened smoothly if they were bothering other patrons or the staff, and he made sure no one drove drunk. _Damn mouthy brat grew up to be ... be ..._

"Leo, you gonna sulk all night?" Sam groused, leaning on the bar heavily.

Leonard smiled. "I'm havin' a fine time, Sam. I just don't know anyone, that's all."

Sam knocked back another shot of Jaegermeister. "I'm just yankin' your chain, Leo. You're just a little more quiet than I remembered. I'm really glad you came."

Leonard slung his arm around Sam's shoulders. "So am I, Sam. Thanks for havin' Jim invite me."

Sam laughed. "You two haven't seen each other in years. It's weird, isn't it? He's almost _responsible_ now and shit. Well, responsible for Jim."

Leonard laughed uneasily. "Yeah. Weird. Does he, uh ... he's not mad at me or anything?"

Sam shrugged under Leonard's grasp. "Nah, I don't think so. He was kinda surprised when I asked him to call you, but I told him we'd been in touch over the years. And believe me, I did a lot worse things to him than we ever did together."

"Well, yeah, but you're his brother."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Something you want to tell me, Leo? Come to think of it, you've been lookin' at him a lot tonight --"

He was cut off as his younger brother tackled him from behind. "SAM! I haven't seen you, for like, a whole fifteen minutes!"

Leonard had to laugh; the scene was so familiar.

Sam managed to shake Jim off but was drunk enough not to notice his brother's signal to the bartender. "I'll be outta your hair soon enough, Jim. Then you'll go back to being most eligible Kirk in Riverside." He blinked at the glass of ice water the bartender slid to him before drinking it thirstily.

Leonard felt an eyebrow go shooting up. _Hell, when did_ Jim _start taking care of_ Sam _?_

"Doin' okay over there, Leo?" Jim asked.

Leonard nodded and quickly took a sip of his bourbon; he didn't trust himself with words.

"It's been a rough year for Leo," Sam slurred, slinging an arm over Leonard's shoulders. "He got divorced."

Leonard felt himself flushing. "Sam, clearly you never learned in college how to hold your liquor."

"It was terrible," Sam continued to Jim. "He said she took everything, and all he's got left is his bones."

Jim just gave an uncomfortable smile and pushed the water back into Sam's hand. "Drink up, big bro. As your best man, it's my duty to make sure you actually make it to the altar tomorrow."

~~~

The party broke up about an hour and a half later, and Leonard helped Jim pour Sam into the car of the designated driver.

"You got a ride?" Jim asked Leonard.

"Nah, I'll just get a cab. Or walk."

"Are you sure? We could --"

"There are way too many damn people in that car already. I'll be fine, Jim."

Jim stuck his head into the car long enough to make sure his brother would be delivered home safely and then slammed the door shut.

Leonard watched the car drive off. "I'm not that drunk, Jim. You don't have to look out for me."

Jim grinned at him. "Maybe I want to. The streets of Riverside are more dangerous since the last time you were here, Bones."

Leonard groaned as they started walking down the street. "That was supposed to have been a private conversation."

Jim laughed. "Yeah, Sam gets really mouthy when he's drunk. Sorry about that."

"Ain't your fault, kid."

"Seriously? Kid? You don't think I've grown up at all?" Jim was making what almost might have qualified as "puppy dog eyes."

Leonard tried to scowl and failed. "Maybe a little."

They walked on in companionable silence for a while. Leonard concentrated on walking straight and not looking over at Jim in his thin gray t-shirt and jeans. He had sweat right through the shirt, and it was sticking to his back, revealing the firm muscles underneath -- _WAIT, shit. No, not looking at that._

"So, what's your future sister-in-law like?"

"Aurelan? She's a saint. I don't know how she puts up with him."

Leonard laughed.

Jim chuckled, tucking his chin down against his chest. "Seriously, though, she's great. Sam's really lucky to have found her. She's smart, funny, beautiful ..."

"Practicin' your speech for tomorrow?" Leonard teased.

Jim laughed. "A little. But I meant it. She's great. I'm glad she's gonna be part of the family.” After a bit he asked, “So, what’s it like comin’ back to the old stomping grounds?”

Leonard fished for an appropriate answer that didn’t involve any references to getting into Jim’s pants. “It’s been a trip.” The moment the words left his mouth, his toe caught on a crack in the sidewalk, and he pitched forward.

Jim caught him before he hit the ground. “Whoa! You okay?”

Leonard felt his heart start hammering at Jim’s touch as he got back to his feet. “Yeah … sorry, just trippin’ over my own damn feet.”

Jim’s hands hadn’t left his shoulders yet, and the younger man reached out to grasp his chin and peer into his eyes. “You sure?”

Leonard stared into those incredible blue depths a moment too long before growling out, “I’m a doctor, damn it.”

Jim laughed and let him go. “Sam told me about that. Doctor McCoy, huh? I can hardly believe it.”

“What about you, Jim?” Leonard asked as they plodded onward. “Sam seemed to indicate that you still live ‘round these parts.”

Jim shrugged. “Yeah. Guess I haven’t quite figured out my escape plan yet.”

And then Leonard’s inhibitions went right out the window. “You should come visit, ya know. I ain’t got much now, but my money’s still good at the bars in Atlanta. They have better bourbon.”

Jim laughed, and there was that light in his eyes again. “Bones … are you asking me on a date?”

Leonard flushed and fumbled before stopping dead and turning to face Jim. “What if I am?”

There was still a hint of a smile on Jim’s face but his eyes had become unreadable. “C’mon, Bones. Let’s get you back to your hotel. I think you’ve had a little too much to drink.”

Leonard took the answer as a refusal and didn’t argue when Jim grabbed his arm and tugged him along down the street until they reached his hotel. He even escorted Leonard right to his door and made sure he didn’t hit his head in the bathroom before passing out on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard was exceedingly glad that Sam and Aurelan hadn’t chosen to have a morning ceremony. It gave him time to down some painkillers and hide under the blankets until his head stopped pounding. 

When finally made it to the church, he made sure to greet Winona Kirk at the door before finding a space in one of the pews and sinking into it. He had done a lot of thinking about last night but still couldn’t decide whether or not he should actually be embarrassed. He hadn’t been joking about asking Jim on a date, but Jim’s refusal had been pretty clear. _He has no idea I’m bi_ , Leonard thought. _It must have really come out of left field for him. Besides, he’d probably got his pick of any girl he wants. Why would he want a grumpy old country doctor anyway?_ He scowled to himself and planned to avoid Jim as much as he could. 

But when he saw Jim appear in a perfectly cut tuxedo, emerald vest and matching tie, it was damn hard to keep his eyes – and thoughts – off him.

~~~

“You know,” a voice drawled, plopping into the seat next to him. “I think you’re avoiding me, Bones.” 

Leonard rolled his eyes, sipping his flute of champagne and not looking at Jim. “Thought maybe it would be easier.”

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that. I was having fun hanging out with you last night. Thought maybe we should try to keep in touch after you leave.” 

Leonard swallowed. “Jim, I don’t think that’s –”

“Bones, you’re not the first person to have too much to drink and hit on me. Happens all the time. I know you were out of your head, so let’s just … let it go.” 

Leonard heard the faint bitterness in his voice. He raised an eyebrow. “What makes you so sure I wouldn’t have done it if I had been sober, Jim?” 

Jim shrugged and snagged a nearby water glass. “Now you’re fuckin’ with me.” 

Leonard saw the confidence sapping away from Jim and decided that he hated it. He made a show of pushing away his mostly full flute. “That’s all I’ve had to drink tonight, Jim.” 

Jim finally met his eyes. “Yeah?” 

Leonard reached out and closed his hand around Jim’s wrist. “So, I’m asking you now: dance with me.” 

Jim regarded him steadily for a moment. 

Having not heard a refusal, Leonard stood and pulled Jim with him to the crowded dance floor as another slow song started up. When he turned to face Jim, the younger man had a small, genuine smile on his face. He looped his arms loosely around Leonard’s shoulders. 

Leonard repressed a shiver as he wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and pulled him close. After a minute of slightly awkward silence and faint swaying, Jim let his head drop against Leonard’s shoulder. Something in Leonard released, and he let his head lean forward against Jim’s. 

“Never would have figured you for a romantic, Bones,” Jim said finally.

Leonard snorted. “I’m not. Just seemed the best way to get the point across.” 

Jim’s fingers lightly stroked the short hairs on the back of Leonard’s neck. “Oh? So, you’re not enjoying this at all?” 

Leonard growled softly. “Never said that.” 

“S’not usually my thing either. But I have to admit that it’s kinda nice.” 

“So, what would you say if I asked you on a date now, Jim?” 

“I’d say I think we’re already on one, Bones.” 

~~~ 

When it finally came time to toss the garter, all of the single men lined up. Jim dragged Leonard out of his chair. “C'mon, it'll be fun.”

“Damn it, Jim --”

Jim pulled him closer still, lips against his ear. “If you catch it, I'll blow you right here.” 

Leonard's heart rate began to gallop. “What?! _Here_?!” 

“Well, not in the middle of the dance floor, but …”

“And what if you catch it?” 

Jim smiled. “You'll owe me.” 

Leonard's attention turned to Sam and the DJ, who was getting everyone riled up. He narrowed his eyes and looked around at the other men. He was going to get that garter. 

~~~

Jim shoved Leonard back against the bathroom stall and kissed him ferociously. 

Leonard “mmphed” against his lips and kissed back, hands gripping Jim's shoulders almost hard enough to leave marks. 

Jim broke away long enough to slam the stall door shut before closing in on him again. “Damn, Bones. Didn't expect you to move like that. You were like a slider going for home plate.” He started sucking on Leonard's neck eagerly. 

Leonard shivered. “Just … wanted that garter.” 

Jim grinned up at him. “Yeah, you did. And I'm a man of my word, Bones.” 

“Sweet Jesus,” Leonard whimpered as Jim knelt and cupped him through his dress pants. 

“Hm, I like the idea of making of a mess, but we do have a party to return to,” Jim said as he unbuckled Leonard's belt and unzipped and his pants. 

Leonard's knees threatened to give when Jim finally took him in hand. 

“Wow. My mouth is fucking watering, Bones.”

“Then that mouth better start doin' less talkin',” Leonard growled. He felt the curve of Jim's lips into a smile against his cock before his mouth opened, and he took just the head, swirling his tongue around it. Leonard's head tipped back against the tile wall; no one had touched him like this in so long. 

Jim's tongue darted out, wetting the path for him as his lips slid down, and Leonard found himself completely surrounded by wet heat. Jim's tongue danced around his shaft, touching and teasing as first and then stroking purposefully. Jim pulled his head back and then started bobbing it earnestly, directing Leonard to slide easily in and out of his stretched mouth, wicked tongue driving him crazy as he went. 

Leonard groaned and then tried to silence himself; the sound echoed off the tile walls. Jim's hands were on his thighs; he covered them with his own and gave a squeeze. Jim kept up the same motion with his head, in and out, in and out until Leonard thought he might go insane. His hands left Jim's, scrabbling at the wall uselessly. 

Jim surged forward, pushing him fully back against the wall and taking his cock deep and hard. Then he went a bit deeper, and Leonard lost it, coming helplessly down Jim's throat. 

“Fuck,” Leonard gasped as Jim finally released him. 

“You like that, Bones?” Jim asked, looking up at him again. His lips were red. 

Leonard crouched down and kissed him, tasting himself and wedding cake in Jim's mouth. He felt himself stirring again as Jim's talented tongue danced around his. He pulled back. “Thank you.”

Jim grinned. “You earned it.” 

Leonard kissed him again, more gently this time. “Don't be like that, Jim. Don't talk like you're just some prize to be won. You're more than that.”

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “What are you saying, Bones?”

“I'm saying …” He stopped, shook his head, and tried again. “I'm saying I want to ask you for a second date.” 

Jim raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?” 

Leonard nodded, pulling Jim close and kissing him again. “But for now, we should get back to the party. You'll probably need to pour your brother into the limo.”

~~~

As nice as their first date had been, Leonard didn't want things moving any faster than they already were. Jim was understanding when Leonard declined his invitation to stay the night. Instead, they arranged to spend the following day together before Leonard needed to fly home that evening. Jim picked him up at his hotel, and they drove around town, recalling old times. 

“So, when are you gonna come down to Georgia for date number three?” Leonard asked as Jim drove into the airport.

Jim laughed. “That anxious to see me again?”

“Yeah, I am,” Leonard answered honestly. “I … I had a really great time.” 

“You could always stay,” Jim teased. 

“You could always come with me.”

“That's true. But I think you were right last night when you slowed things down a little.” 

Leonard nodded. “True enough. But if you don't stay in touch, I'm not above tellin' your mama on you.”

Jim laughed. “Oh man, how many years has it been since you threatened that?” 

Leonard joined in the laughter. “Seems like a long time, Jimmy.”

Jim winced. “Don't call me that.” 

Leonard frowned. There was an edge to Jim's voice that hadn't been there a moment ago. “We used to call you that all the time.” 

“I know. I never liked it.”

“Jim, I know that look. You're lyin' to me. Why?” 

“I … Bones, I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it right now.”

Leonard nodded. “All right. Just … you've got my number if you need to talk. Seriously.”

Jim forced a smile. “Thanks, Bones.” He pulled into the parking garage. 

When the car stopped, Leonard carefully drew Jim close, stroking the back of his neck. He was a doctor – it was in his nature to want to heal. And he certainly wanted to heal whatever was making Jim tremble in his arms. He tightened the embrace, planting a kiss into Jim's hair. 

“You don't have to tell me, kid. Just know that I'm here, all right?” 

Jim nodded but otherwise kept still. 

Leonard kept talking to him, murmuring reassurances. He knew what the aftermath of trauma looked like, and Jim was exhibiting all the signs. “S'all right, darlin'. Whatever it was, it's over.” When they finally broke apart, Jim's eyes were haunted. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, getting out of the car and opening the trunk. 

Leonard followed him, letting Jim haul his suitcase out. He pulled up the handle on the case and held out his other hand to Jim. 

Jim managed a weak smile, closed the trunk, and took his hand. They were quiet as they walked into the airport and towards the check-in counter. 

Leonard couldn't help watching Jim. His confidence had slipped; he was restless and pale. His hand still shook slightly in Leonard's grasp. Leonard threw caution out the window and squeezed his hand. “Jim, listen. Come with me. I'm serious. Just stay a couple days. You need to get out of here, kid.”

Jim's eyes went impossibly wide. “What are you saying?”

“I'm saying, come with me. Just clear your head for a few days. You look like you really need it.”

“But … I haven't packed --” 

“Be spontaneous, Jim.” He cocked an eyebrow. “I dare ya.” 

Jim's startled expression slowly melted to a smile. “You keep surprising me, Bones. You sure … you want me hangin' around?” 

Leonard squeezed his hand again. “I'm positive.”

Jim squeezed back. “All right. Let's do it.” 

Leonard was relieved to see color come back to Jim's face and light to his eyes. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to ask Jim to come with him. He only knew that it felt right. 

~~~

_The End!_


End file.
